It Can Get Better
by hardshocker2
Summary: Ruby, just like many other transwomen(along with transmen and non-binary people), just wants to feel like she is safe and right within this giant, sometimes terrible, world. Sometimes you just need help to do that even if you find it in simple ways. (Also, just warning about there being a small mention of violence against the trans character. It's not graphic though.)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story that I had rolling around my head due to the down mood I've been in the last two weeks. I'm not the best writer out there by a long shot but this is one of my favorite ways to get some of my feelings out there. Plus, maybe someone else can also enjoy what I write.**

* * *

Ruby happily finished putting on the last of her new outfit that her and her big sister, Yang, put together after a very harrowing experience at their local clothing store. At least, it was for Ruby. But that was in the past now! She had made it through the hard part and now she got to enjoy the fruits of her efforts.

Ruby bounded across her room, out the door, and down the hall into the bathroom. In said bathroom awaited what was usually her enemy, the mirror. She was ready this time though. Her confidence in this new outfit shined through her worries as she stepped in front of the mirror.

She smiled brightly as the equally bright colors of her clothes reflected off the mirror's surface. Ruby turned left, then right, then all of the way around while she craned her neck to still be able to see herself. It all blended together so well that there wasn't much she could complain about. Well… except maybe her shoulders. They seemed a little squared out. Also, her hands. They didn't look right to her. Maybe the problem was her neck. It was just slightly too thick in her eyes.

It was at that moment she realized what had happened. Her brain has yet again ruined what should be a happy moment for her. " **Great** …" Ruby grabbed her throat. That was not the voice she meant to use. Another look in the mirror with that voice in her head just made her feelings hit a breaking point. Ruby left the bathroom and ran back into her room with a slam of the door.

The new clothes that were supposed to bring her a newfound sense of confidence were basically ripped off her body and thrown to the floor in favor of her favorite pair of sweatpants and the big red hoodie that she wore as much as she could. She crashed onto her bed and curled up with tears clouding her vision.

"I just want to be okay…" Ruby thought to herself as sobs started pushing through. "I just want to feel normal!"

There was a knock on Ruby's door and a concerned voice followed. "Ruby? Why'd you slam the door? Everything okay?" Ruby couldn't say anything without betraying the turmoil she was in but the silence only spoke for her. Her bedroom door opened to show her sister calmly walking in. Yang had stopped for a second to assess what was going on before sitting on the bed and pulling her younger sister up and into her arms. "What's wrong, Ruby?" Yang asked her.

Ruby just shook her head as more sobs poured out. Yang's hand circled Ruby's back in an attempt to slowly calm her down. After a few minutes of this, Ruby finally could speak without interrupting herself. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Ruby felt Yang give her a squeeze. "Of course not, Sis. There's nothing wrong with you," Yang said without wavering one bit.

"Then why don't I feel normal, Yang? Why do I feel like this? I hate it so much…" Ruby confided.

"It's going to be alright, Ruby. It'll take time, but you'll be fine," Yang said, trying her best to comfort her sibling. "You're normal girl with normal feelings and that can't be argued."

Ruby calmed down for a bit, just trying to keep her mind in check. Her motherly sister only made her think of their actual mother. She was the picture of care and love to Ruby. Someone Ruby loved above most all besides the rest of her family. She missed her mother so much. But lately there was always a doubt in her head. "Yang?" Ruby asked.

"What is it, Rubles?" Yang answered.

Ruby breathed for a second. "Would Mom have loved me like this?" Ruby asked. "That she would have wanted me as her daughter?"

Yang nodded her head. "No doubt about it, Ruby. Mom loved us no matter what. She was so happy to bring you home and her smile never went away when you two were together. Nothing you ever could have told her would ever make her not love you."

"Yang?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could be a good mother like Mom?"

Yang chuckled lightly. "Well, it's a little early to think about that kind of thing, but yeah, I think you will be."

Ruby finally smiled despite her tear-stained face. "Thanks, Yang."

"Anytime, Ruby."

* * *

Ruby kept readjusting her outfit while switching between that and trying to push her hair into a shape that didn't bother her. It was a tough task as she never got along with mirrors all that well. She always felt like they were antagonizing her. Showing her things that filled her with anxiety whether or not those things actually existed. The temptation to believe the mirror today was certainly real thanks to her planned date.

"Ruby! Hurry up! You've been in there for like an hour!" A voice shouted through the door.

Ruby kept rearranging her hair in the mirror. "I'm the one with the date, Yang! You did the same thing before you and Blake's first date! Just let me freak out!"

There was a quick knock. "Yang means that since you've been in there for an hour, your date is in thirty minutes," a new voice spoke through the door. That made Ruby glance at her watch. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Blake was right! There wasn't much time left at all to make sure everything was in perfect shape to go out. Except maybe two more quick brushes to make her brow less noticeable.

She rushed out of the bathroom to where her sister and her sister's girlfriend were waiting. Yang was sitting with an arm wrapped around Blake with a huge, bright smile on her face. Ruby knew her sister was getting way too into her distress. Now wasn't the time though, she had a date! "Yang! Blake! Do I look okay?" Ruby asked. "I don't look dumb or weird, right?"

Yang laughed at my worry. "Ruby you're fine! I bet that skirt could turn Sun straight if you brought along the right attitude!" Yang said with a wink.

"Ugh! Blake?" Ruby turned to the more quiet of the duo. "Everything good?" Ruby started rubbing her face. "I didn't miss a spot did I?"

"Worried you'll scratch her face if you two start making out?" Yang rudely interrupted.

Ruby gave Yang a frown. "Yang, we haven't got that far at all! It's only, like, our second date!"

Blake reached out and grabbed Ruby's arm to calm her down. "You're beautiful, Ruby. I'm sure she's going to love your look." Ruby started to smile again. Blake always knew how to keep her calm. "Are you going to tell her tonight or are you still going to wait a bit?" Ruby's smile fell because on top of keeping her calm, Blake also was the one who asked the hard questions.

Ruby took a second to think. "I don't know… She seems to like me and all but I don't know how she feels about that kind of thing. I mean, I don't want to dump everything on her too early."

Yang spoke up. "Well whatever happens, you've got me and Blake at home to pull you through."

That statement from her sister brought a big smile to Ruby's face. "I know Yang. I'll let you know if I do tell her so you can be ready for whatever the hell happens." Ruby looked at her watch again and her eyes grew from surprise. "But first I actually have to make it on time!" The excited girl rushed out of the room. "Bye Yang! Bye Blake! Wish me luck!"

* * *

Ruby nervously attempted to tap her hands to the music playing on her radio while she waited for the gate to her date's house to let her in. It groaned as the last few inches of movement put the gate into its fully open position. Her car would have fit through it way earlier but she was told to wait for it to finish moving on its own, just in case. Ruby just hoped that it would stay open until she left so she wouldn't have to wait the agonizing forty-five seconds again.

The final stretch up the driveway was just as bad though as it meant getting closer and closer to picking her date up. It wasn't like she was afraid of her or anything. In fact, she loved being around her, like during her college classes when they shared notes or worked on projects together. But this was a whole new thing in of itself! So many days of being around her was just too much and so Ruby ended up asking her to lunch one day after class. It was only a quick little date as we both needed to finish our own homework later but it was so nice getting her feelings out in the open.

Now it was time for our second date that was an actual to goodness full date. It was just dinner but we didn't have to rush anything at all. Just her and…

Movement from the front door of the large house caught Ruby's attention immediately. Light from the house spilled out of the door as a figure stepped out. She was just a silhouette to Ruby thanks to the previously mentioned light but she knew who it was. That slime figure and weird but stylish off-center ponytail made her heart beat against her chest. Before Ruby could get too distracted she jumped out of the car to rush around and meet her date properly.

Ruby, always the charmer, could do nothing but smile awkwardly as her date walked up to her. Her date's outfit left her tongue tied as she also chose a skirt that was shorter than her own. It seemed her date had no problems with showing her legs off unlike Ruby who spent many days mentally criticizing her legs in the mirror or in the shower. Accompanied by her skirt was a billowy, light blue top that was sleeveless and was cut low enough to show off her collar bone.

"Wow… " Ruby said without thinking.

Her date giggled at her. "Good evening to you too, Ruby," She said.

Ruby thankfully snapped out of it. "Oh uh, sorry, I didn't mean too… ah…" Ruby shook her head and cleared her throat. "Good evening, Weiss," Ruby finally got right.

"What I'm wearing isn't a problem, is it?" Weiss asked with a nervous tint to her voice that Ruby barely noticed.

"No, no!" Ruby said immediately. "If anything you're better dressed than I am!" Weiss raised a brow at Ruby, making her feel the need to needlessly clarify. "I think what I'm trying to say is you look absolutely amazing…"

Weiss laughed at Ruby's nervous compliment. "Thank you, Ruby. You look beautiful too."

Many sounds came out of Ruby's mouth but not one of them were words. She quickly gave up on replying to the compliment and instead moved back towards her car and opened the door for her date. "Well, ready to go, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stepped into the car with a smile on her face.

"Always, Ruby."

* * *

"No matter where she looked, Yang just couldn't find it! I couldn't stop laughing even after I fell off the couch from laughing so hard!" Weiss laughed along with Ruby as she told the story of Yang "losing" her sunglasses on her own head. It was Ruby's go-to story to break any left over awkwardness and it always seemed to work. In fact, Ruby had stopped laughing in favor of listening to Weiss' own laugh as it was music to her ears, or at least it made Ruby feel extra happy that she could make Weiss this happy.

"Did she ever find them?" Weiss asked.

Ruby gave a huge smile. "Yep! She went to look under the couch and they slipped down onto her nose! It was so funny that I started laughing all over again!" Ruby paused to laugh about the memory. "At that point Yang realized why I was laughing and decided to 'help' me get back on the couch with her patented 'big sister body-slam."

Weiss frowned for a second. "That sounds like it would hurt."

Ruby shook her head. "Nah. We have a big fluffy couch so I just bounced a couple of times as I kept laughing. Plus, I'm more resilient than I look!"

"True, I guess," Weiss conceded. "You're more toned than I am so I probably would have been bruised from something so barbarian."

"Maybe," Ruby admitted. "I run in the morning to keep myself in good shape."

"Oh, I can tell," Weiss said a little softer than normal.

Ruby's felt her face flare up and she gave Weiss a shy smile. "It's just a couple miles," Ruby told her date. Unfortunately, she felt the desire to brag a bit more. "Back in high-school I was probably the fastest of everyone. Even the track team!"

"Oh, did you do track? You've never mentioned it," Weiss pointed out.

Ruby's smile faltered a bit. "No, I didn't. I kinda wanted to but I felt like I wouldn't be let on the team."

"You said you were one of the fastest. Why wouldn't you be let on?" Weiss asked.

Ruby saw that Weiss' question was legitimately interested in the subject but she didn't have the heart to keep it up. It was a bad topic for something over dinner where they were supposed to be having fun. That was all Ruby wanted after all, to keep Weiss happy as she could be while they were together. "I can tell you about it later on if you want but I'd rather talk about other stuff," she explained. Ruby looked off to the side and saw a waiter heading their way with a tray filled with food. "Besides! It's time to eat! I've been looking forward to trying this place for a long time!"

Weiss apparently didn't mind the change in subject. "You haven't been here yet?" She asked. Ruby shook her head with enthusiasm which brought a smile to her date's face. "Well I have and it's always good."

That confirmation made Ruby even more excited for her food to the point where she nearly started eating before the waiter even finished placing Weiss' food. She didn't even notice Weiss' amused look as she started digging in.

"You know," Weiss started. "You kind of remind me of an over-excited puppy when you're like this." Ruby smiled sheepishly at the comment, well, as best as she could with food in her mouth. Weiss seemed to find it funny and kept up her assault. "In fact, I can almost see your tail wagging as we speak."

Ruby swallowed her food to speak. "Sorry. Yang always tells me I can get a little 'enthusiastic' about stuff," she explained.

Weiss gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I don't mind. It's pretty cute from where I'm sitting." Ruby turned into sputtering mess for the next few minutes, obviously blindsided by Weiss' assault of compliments. She wasn't used to this kind of attention and it was like her date picked up on it almost immediately. Ruby figured it shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering Weiss was always a lot smarter and adept at everything they did together in college. She guessed that adding "flirting" to that list of things wouldn't be much of a stretch. Besides, Ruby wasn't exactly going to argue against any of Weiss' comments. She just kept up with it as they ate and moved further and further from their previous topic. Plus, if she had to make a judgment, this was the best date she's ever had, and if Weiss' face was anything to go by, she was enjoying it too.

* * *

After an amazingly fun dinner Ruby was now feeling a little down as they got out of her car so she could walk Weiss back to her door. There wasn't much reason to feel all that down though as Weiss, as far as Ruby could tell, hadn't stopped smiling throughout the whole thing. If anything, Ruby was just a little disappointed that the night was ending already. Her steps even matched her mood as they slowed down bit by bit.

Weiss had inched ahead of her thanks to her faster pace. It gave Ruby a chance to appreciate just how beautiful Weiss was. That long white hair, her slender frame, the grace in every step, and not to mention the wonderful sound of her laugh. Ruby was obviously attracted to Weiss but somewhere in the back of her head she was also a bit jealous. It was all normal and natural for Weiss. For Ruby, she had worked and struggled to look the way she does and not to mention the constant battle to feel like she's normal. She wanted what Weiss had so bad… "Ruby?" Weiss' voice broke through Ruby's thoughts. It suddenly dawned on her that she had stopped halfway to the front door and left Weiss standing by herself.

"Oh, sorry Weiss! I was thinking about something," Ruby told her date.

Weiss walked back up to Ruby. "What's wrong? You weren't exactly smiling when I noticed you were standing there."

Ruby put on her best smile. "It's okay, Weiss. I just zone out sometimes. You've seen me do it plenty of times in class," Ruby said, trying to deflect.

"True, I guess," Weiss admitted. "I was just kind of hoping that when we made it to the door… "

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Well…" Weiss said with a look off to the side. "I figured when we were saying goodnight… that maybe I could get a kiss to go along with it…" Weiss was still looking away but she had a small smile to go with her look.

Ruby's head went a little haywire as she tried to process what Weiss had said. If she was honest, Ruby was not expecting anything to happen at all on this date and she was hoping to have a fun time with a girl she found incredibly beautiful. Kissing was definitely not something she thought could happen so soon. It was such a surprise to Ruby that she panicked a little and backed up a bit which visibly distressed Weiss.

"Did I say something wrong?" Weiss asked. "Too much for a second date?"

Ruby shook her head but didn't close the distance between them. "No, no, you're okay. It's just… I wasn't expecting it this early."

"So, you don't want to?" Weiss asked.

"I mean, I really actually want to but…" Ruby started. "I decided a while ago that I'd tell people about me before that kind of thing."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

Ruby braced herself for one the hardest things for her to admit. "You know how I talked about not being let on the track team?"

"Yeah?" Weiss confirmed.

"It was because…" Ruby paused to steel herself. "I'm transgender… My high-school wasn't exactly open minded."

Weiss looked at her for a moment. "Oh," Was all she said at that moment.

Ruby felt herself getting more and more anxious each moment. "I know I'm not what you might have expected and all but we were together so much in class and you were so beautiful to me that I started getting feelings even though I doubt you would want someone like me when you can obviously go and be with a girl who is more an actual girl and all since I know I'm not exactly the best looking and I'm weird and…"

"Ruby stop…" Weiss interrupted. "You're rambling again…"

"Sorry, Weiss."

Weiss had a stern look in her eyes. "I just want to say," Weiss began. "I don't care about that stuff, Ruby. I know people see me as stuck up sometimes because I don't talk to everyone like their my friends, but I figured you knew me better."

Ruby tried her best to avoid Weiss' eyes but they always drew her back in. "I'm just scared, okay?" Ruby admitted. "Not everyone is okay with it and we've never talked about it. Plus, it's not like this is the first time I've had to do this exact same thing…"

Weiss started walking her way back to Ruby but the nervous girl still took a step back. This was a vulnerable moment for her and Ruby just couldn't forget all of her experiences with this whole thing. A lifetime of never feeling quite right and people treating her like she wasn't supposed to even exist . Then, there was what happened two years ago that was all too similar to what she was dealing with now.

"What's wrong Ruby? You're shaking…" Weiss tried to grab Ruby's hand but Ruby flinched and pulled it away.

Ruby didn't want to tell her, but it was Weiss and she really wanted to trust her. "This isn't the first time I've had this kind of situation happen, Weiss."

Weiss reached for Ruby's hand again and managed to hold onto it. "What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Two years ago," Ruby started slowly. "I was finishing a date with a guy I met at a part-time job I had. It was our third date and he started to kiss me…" Ruby hated this memory so much. It scared her. "We kept on like that for a bit but he wanted to come into my apartment…" Ruby felt Weiss give her hand a supporting squeeze. Weiss' face looked more intense than Ruby had ever seen it. "I decided to tell him about me… you know… before we started getting into stuff… He wasn't exactly happy about it." Ruby took a breath before the next sentence. "After I told him… he started attacking me." There was a sharp gasp from Weiss. "I couldn't do much since I was stuck against my own door… I just tried to cover myself and yelled for help. I lived with my sister who heard me outside and rushed out and chased him off, but I was already beat up and bruised from him punching and kicking me. I had a black eye that took forever to heal…"

"Ruby…" Weiss said quietly. When Ruby looked up at her there were tears in her eyes. It was a painful sight. "I'm sorry that happened. I'm so, so sorry. I'd never do that to you," Weiss said with the most soothing voice Ruby had ever heard the girl use. Weiss closed the gap between her and Ruby. She stood up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Ruby's cheek. "You're fine the way you are. I wanted to go on a date with a cute, energetic girl and that's what I got. I'm happy and I want you to be just as happy as I am."

Ruby didn't know what to think. The only other person who was this fast at accepting her was Yang's girlfriend, Blake. When Ruby told the quiet girl randomly one day all she said was, "Oh okay," and then she went back to reading. It dumbfounded Ruby in a way she never experienced. But now, here was one of the most beautiful girls she ever met telling her that Ruby was just fine the way she was. She was happy. More than ever despite the anxiety in her chest. "Weiss, I'm sorry for kind of ruining the mood at the end of our date…"

Weiss raised a finger. "Nuh uh. None of that. I'm just happy you trusted me with this whole thing." Weiss gave Ruby a happy smile before she turned a little shy again. "Though, I guess, there's still one thing I want to do."

Ruby was about to ask what Weiss meant but she couldn't before Weiss stood on her toes again and pressed her lips into Ruby's. No doubt she was surprised but it was a pleasant one. Usually a kiss like this set off a shock in her head that went through her body but this one was nothing but a soothing warmth that flooded through her. She felt safe like this. With Weiss. It even felt like it went on forever before Weiss pulled away.

"Well, I feel better now," she said with a giggle. "Are you okay?" Ruby could only nod with a slightly goofy smile on her face. "I'm even happier then." Weiss said. "But there's one thing I need to ask…"

Ruby was confused now. "What?"

"His name…" Weiss said.

"Huh?"

"Could you tell me that guy's name?" Weiss clarified.

Ruby was still confused. "Why do you want to know his name?"

Weiss smiled at Ruby. "Because despite how happy I am right now to finally kiss you after multiple months of being around you in class and after two dates, I now have a desire to find him and give him a piece of my mind. And maybe skewer him with my old fencing sword from high-school…"

Ruby took a second to process what Weiss said before she started laughing. "It's okay, Weiss. You've already made me feel better. Plus, Yang might have found him a week later. She had bruises on her knuckles for days after that. I didn't exactly approve of what she did but I still was a bit happy when she told me."

Weiss laughed at the story. "That's fine with me then. Maybe I can't make you happy with hurting the people that hurt you but I guess I can be satisfied with making you happy just being with you…"

Ruby felt a feeling of comfort hit her. "I think I would really like that, Weiss. You know, if you're okay with being with me..."

"I can't think of a single reason why that would be a problem for me," Weiss admitted before she got a teasing look on her face. "Besides, I've always wanted a puppy."

"Weiss…" Ruby felt her face flush. Weiss just laughed and pulled Ruby into another kiss. At this point, Ruby was quickly getting used to the feeling of safety Weiss gave her. The feeling washed over her and, for once, she was feeling completely and utterly right with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby spun, yet again, in her new dress. "Oh my god! It's sooo perfect!" She excitedly said at the mirror in her room. Never in her life did she think she could look this good and feel so perfect like she did at this moment in time. It was like a dream she got stuck in and she definitely didn't want to leave it anytime soon! She spun again to make the dress flutter as she started to giggle to herself.

"Please don't make yourself sick, Ruby," Weiss said. "You just got that and I don't want to explain to Yang how you managed to ruin your dress before her wedding."

Weiss was right unfortunately so Ruby stopped twirling immediately. The excitement wore off and dizziness set itself into her head. "Woah! You're right, Weiss. Five more spins like that and I wouldn't be able to stand," Ruby admitted through her laughter.

Weiss sighed and reached out to Ruby to hold her steady. "I swear. You do this with every dress you get. Doesn't it get old?"

Ruby started laughing again despite still feeling a little woozy. "I thought you said you were following trans blogs and other stuff online? That's, like, the thing. You get a new dress? You spin it to make it flutter out! It feels sooooo good to do it!"

Weiss shrugged. "To me it just looks like you're chasing your tail."

"Weiss! I don't have a tail! What's with you and this whole me being a dog thing?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

Weiss just gave her a smirk. "You're not a dog, Ruby." Weiss gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. "You're my little pup." Weiss' smirk grew into a smile as Ruby's face started to show signs of her blushing.

"You're so weird Weiss…" Ruby mumbled.

Weiss just kept on smiling. "And yet, you'll be asking for me to scratch behind your ears later on tonight, most likely." Ever since they started dating, Ruby started being slowly introduced to Weiss' innermost personality. She was normally serious but apparently if you dated her long enough you would be introduced to a side of the white-haired girl who loved things like silly pet-names and getting randomly touchy-feely despite nothing actually happening to cause it. "Though, I guess I do make a lot of jokes about you being a puppy. Maybe I should tone it down..." Weiss implied.

Ruby's instinct was to agree but then a small amount of disappointment started spiking in her head. "I mean, it's not like you're causing any problems talking like that…" Ruby started to say shyly.

"Oh?" Weiss said with a fake surprise. "It's starting to sound like you actually like it, Ruby." She said accusingly.

"Maybe a tiny bit…"

Weiss smiled wide and grabbed either side of Ruby's face to bring it face to face with Weiss'. "Aww, my little pup is being cute and shy again." Weiss said in a voice that made Ruby's chest go tight. It was a nice feeling that only got more intense when one of Weiss' hands reached behind Ruby's ear and started lightly scratching her head. At that point, all hope of being cool and normal went out the window in Ruby's brain. Without hesitation, Ruby's head fell onto Weiss' shoulder with a quiet groan. "Good girl." Weiss said. "Good little pup."

"Weiss…" Ruby moaned. Then the pleasure completely stopped which annoyed Ruby. "Why'd you stop?" She asked while lifting her head slightly.

"Oh, did you want me to keep going?" Weiss asked coyly.

"...Yeah…" Ruby replied.

Weiss took her time responding. "Why should I continue?"

Ruby knew exactly where Weiss was going with this. "Becusimagopu…" Ruby mumbled in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed. "Because I'm a good pup…"

"And what does my little pup want?"

"She wants to be called a good girl and have her ears scratched…" Ruby admitted. There was no way her face wasn't lit up like a Christmas tree at this point but hopefully being hidden against Weiss' shoulder could hide it. None of that mattered though the second Weiss finally started back to giving Ruby exactly what she wanted. The feeling of her head being scratched was amazing. "That's my good girl." Weiss began cooing into Ruby's ear. Each time she said it only made Ruby sink more and more into Weiss. At one point it was too much for Weiss and they both fell back onto the bed. Ruby didn't care though. She was in absolute heaven with each scratch and the soft words Weiss whispered. "Careful. We can't get your pretty new dress wrinkled and dirty…" That made an almost involuntary whine come from Ruby's throat. "No whining, Ruby." Weiss immediately chastised. "You need to go take it off and hang it properly so it's ready for the wedding."

"Fine…" Ruby said sadly and got up off of Weiss to go and get undressed. The bathroom did give Ruby a small moment to clear her head. She never believed someone like her could find someone like Weiss who loved her so much. Before meeting her, Ruby had played with the idea of just giving up on finding anyone. But then she started her crush on Weiss when the girl showed up on the first day of college. Ruby had done everything she could to be friends with her until they finally went out for coffee one day and things kept snowballing. And now, here she was, essentially naked in Weiss' bathroom. Something that she would have never believed would happen in her life. She was so happy that even the mirror could bring her down. Well, as long as she didn't take her underwear off anyway… or paid too much attention to her hips… or her arms…

Slender arms wrapped around her. "Ruby, you've been in here a while." Weiss said. "You looked in the mirror too long, didn't you?" She asked. Ruby nodded her head and forced her eyes to stop looking at her own body and chose to look at Weiss' face in the mirror. Weiss wasn't quite tall enough to look over Ruby's shoulder so she was leaning to the side of Ruby's shoulder. The sight was cute but it still reminded Ruby about how tall she was. Her girlfriend noticed this and spun her around to be face to face. "Ruby, you're beautiful. You know that, right?"

"I try to think that, at least." Ruby replied with an attempted smile. "You know how I am."

"Maybe," Weiss mused. "But that includes how nice you are, how cute you are, and how much I love you."

Ruby's mind had plenty of arguments against what Weiss said but the completely honest and happy face that Weiss was making snuffed out any argumentative fire that Ruby may have had. "I love you too, Weiss…"

Weiss frowned for a second before putting her smile back on. "I know. Tell me stuff you do enjoy about yourself." Weiss offered as an idea.

Ruby immediately wanted to reject the idea of trying to brag about herself. It just wasn't in her nature to do such a thing. "I don't really know about that, Weiss." Ruby said.

"Oh come on! You can't think of one thing you really like about yourself?" Weiss probed.

It was no use arguing with her. Ruby was trapped until she could think of something. The closest thing she could think about was her hair. She had put a lot of work in finding a style she liked and also matched her face. There were many times where Ruby wanted to just chop it back short and give up on it and transitioning but she had let it grow over and over with each new attempt at a style she liked. When she had finally put the final touches on, in the form of red highlights, Ruby couldn't help but think that she was finally getting to where she wanted to be. It was that memory that made Ruby realize that Weiss got what she wanted and made Ruby feel a lot better. Weiss was still waiting though. "Okay fine, I guess I really like my hair…" Ruby offered.

Weiss smiled wide at that. "Perfect example! I absolutely love your hair." Weiss told her. She reached up and started running her hand through random bits of it. "You've managed to make it softer than mine and it always has that smell of roses that I like to wake up to in the morning."

"You can stop now…" Ruby said, feeling a bit embarrassed by Weiss' praise.

"Never." Weiss said simply and then quickly stood on her toes to kiss Ruby's cheek before Ruby could even react. "No matter how much you ask, I'm not going to stop." Then she turned and grabbed Ruby's hand to begin leading her girlfriend back to the bedroom. "Besides, with the way you're dressed, or lack of it in this case.." Weiss began. "I'm thinking I could show you a lot more things I like about you…" She teased.

Ruby took the bait. "Like what?"

"Oh you'll find out." Weiss said. "But first, I need to see how this new collar looks on you…"

"Still weird…" Ruby muttered under her breath.

"And yet you love it. Now follow along, pup…"

"Yes, Weiss.."


End file.
